William Gardner
William Garner was a policeman in the city of Cicero, who claimed to be a guardian upholding the peace. Appearance William was a relatively tall, well-built man, with medium length hair and long sidebuns and an X-shaped scar on his forehead. He wore the standard policeman attire, with a turtleneck sweater on the inside. Personality William Gardner is a typical sociopath relying on heavy fanaticism to justify his atrocities and murder by those that don't fit into his narrow and constricted point of views about justice and what defines a "good person". While he wasn't a corrupt cop within an objective viewpoint, he was still an extremely ruthless person slaughtered people who (through his own eyes) are disgusting, breaking the law, and deserving of death. His Knight Templar philosophy rendered him immune to reason and negotiation. Even until his death, his viewpoint on justice and the way it should be enacted still stood. He had an extreme amount of confidence his ability to interpret the law and his skill to apply it, with an extreme dedication to cleaning up the city and getting rid of "Criminals" or those who didn't adhere to his viewpoint. He despised Jackals for engaging in bounty hunting, opting out to kill Nichol. While his general philosophy about justice wasn't wrong. He was too emotionally invested in his own ideological vanity of what he believed to be "right" Weapons and Abilities William was a strong man, able to break a mans neck with one swing of his baton. He was also very quick to avoid Nichol's swings, and resourceful, as he managed to customize his own batons as lethal weapons. Weapons Batons William used three kinds of batons in combat. The first was the standard policeman baton, which he used for close combat offensive attacks. The second was a baton which he personally modified, adding a coil that works as a discharged mechanism, and used it to electrify his target. The third was a baton made of steel alloy, used for defense purposes. Guns William had a standard policeman's gun and a smaller one, hidden up his sleeve, both of which he was proficient in using. History William appeared in a dark alley of Cicero, where a local thug was threatening a prostitute. When the thug noticed the policeman, he tried to bribe him; believing William, like most of the city's police force, was corrupt. William, however, killed the man on thr spot, using his baton, commenting that a prison cell would be wasted on a guy like him. The girl was surprised by his actions, but before she could react, William killed her too, accusing her of disturbing the peace. Sheryl Carter, who happened to be passing by, found the two bodies, and noticed a watch on the ground, which William had accidentally dropped earlier. She took the watch to Nichol D. Heyward and explained the situation. William, who had monitored Sheryl's movements, entered the house, claiming to be the officer who secured the crime scene, and asked Sheryl to follow him to the station and give a statement. When they are alone, William took his watch back and attacked Sheryl, in order to silence her. As he was about to finish her off, Nichol, who was suspicious about his behavior, appeared and engageed him in battle. William realized he was a Jackal, and attacked him using his electric baton. After a balanced battle, Nichol managed to defeat William, by throwing his Alligator from distance and cutting him in half. Category:Male Category:Police Category:Dead Characters